Sacred Inferno
by lickitysplit
Summary: When Zeldris is stationed with the Vampire Clan, he meets Gelda, the king's daughter. A passion ignites between them that threatens to bring down the uneasy alliance between Demons and Vampires. A four-part piece about their story, and a writing experiment for myself. WARNING: This is rated M for explicit material (lemon).
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When Zeldris is stationed with the Vampire Clan, he meets Gelda, the king's daughter. A passion ignites between them that threatens to bring down the uneasy alliance between Demons and Vampires.

 **A/N:** So here's the thing. I don't write lemons, or limes, or cantaloupes, or watermelons, or whatever else. I really struggle with romance. And when that romance involves sex, forget it. So I have decided to challenge myself and write one in the effort to learn how. This fic is the result of my experiment.

This is my version of the story of Zeldris and Gelda. It will be four parts in total. Part One is more introductory, but I promise you that the last three will earn this M rating. So please be warned, there is explicit material ahead!

I'd like to dedicate this first part to my dear friend **BettyBest2** , who gave me loads of advice and feedback while I struggled to bring this to life. I admire your talents and your ability to put up with me.

So thank you for reading. Since this is an experiment and writing exercise for myself, I appreciate any and all feedback. Especially since publishing this might have given me hives. :D

* * *

 **Part One**

Zeldris followed Meliodas up the long stone staircase that led to the castle of the Vampire Clan. He kept his expression stoic, even as he stole glances around to the intricate carvings around him. Images of past kings and warriors of the clan warned visitors as they approached their sanctuary, accompanied by pictures of what happens to their enemies. At the top of the steps, large stone doors stood closed, carved deeply with writing Zeldris could not read.

The Vampires were an ancient clan, but small. They possessed a great amount of power, and the demon king wanted to use that power for his war. They were there to finalize an agreement between their kinds, and Zeldris was determined to prove that he was ready to take a larger role in the looming Holy War. If that meant coming along with Meliodas to this barren, sorry excuse for a kingdom, then that is what he was going to do.

The doors began to open as they approached, and the two demons entered the castle. It was silent and empty, and they were greeted by a single vampire, dressed in old, elegant clothing. Zeldris thought he looked as though he could collapse under the weight of his heavy, rich coat. "This way," he said, as the doors shut behind him. Meliodas followed the vampire down the echoing corridor, but Zeldris paused a moment to watch as the doors closed. Once they were shuttered, all of the light from outside was snuffed out. He turned and stalked forward in the darkness to catch up with his brother.

Torches lined the walls, providing the only light inside the castle. The hallways remained silent as they were led down one, then another. A set of doors opened, and they entered the throne room. It had high ceilings, and more carvings in the stone walls of vampires. Zeldris took it all in as they crossed the silent room, their footsteps echoing loudly. He briefly wondered why the Vampire Clan, with all of the power they possessed, lived with such unadornment. The starkness of the castle was in direct contrast with what he had observed the times he had traveled to the demon king's own palace. His clan's stronghold was filled with members of their race, soldiers and messengers moving constantly in the hallways, the sounds of voices and armor echoing everywhere. The severity of this place made the vampires seem almost primitive.

The king sat on his throne, also carved out of the rock, watching them approach through narrow eyes. He was tall and broad, his large upper body draped over the side of the chair as he leaned on one elbow. His torso was bare, except for a heavy dark cloak that draped on his shoulders, and his dark hair hung down to his legs. He wore no crown, but held a giant sceptre in one hand, that had a pointed spearhead on the top.

The king regarded them suspiciously as they approached without announcement. Zeldris looked around as they moved through the silence. There were no rich ornaments in the room, no tapestries or drapes, nothing that would suggest the wealth or power of the Vampires. The only courtiers were a handful of overdressed figures scattered in the shadows of the vast room.

Meliodas strode forward. "King Izraf," he said. "My name is—"

"I know who you are," he growled slowly. They regarded each other a moment, and Zeldris' eyes quickly darted around for any threats. "I know why you are here."

"Then you agree to the demon king's terms?" Meliodas asked.

"I'm still considering," the king responded, shifting in his throne.

Meliodas scowled at him. "The demon king's patience is growing thin," he said darkly. "So is mine. Your answer, now, Izraf."

Zeldris stood behind his brother and to the side. He was sure that Izraf felt he was very intimidating in this silent place, but the captain of the Ten Commandments was not easily intimidated. He could not help the smirk that formed on his lips, a part of him hoping that Izraf would refuse after all and give him and Meliodas a chance to have a little fun. The king glowered at him for a long moment before continuing, "He can guarantee me my kingdom?"

Meliodas nodded. "To reward your aid against the goddesses, the demon king will allow you to expand your kingdom. You will have all of the humans you want—once he rules Britannia," he warned.

Izraf nodded and leaned back in his chair. "The numbers of our clan has dwindled, and that is the only reason why I am agreeing to this alliance. We will aid your king and lend our powers to his cause, and you in turn will not interfere as I use the humans for our own needs. I accept your terms under one condition." Meliodas lifted in chin in question as the king gestured to the side. "My daughter will not participate in this war."

Both demons turned to look at the young woman who stood to the king's right. Zeldris could not help his eyes widening when he saw her. She was, in a word, breathtaking. She wore a soft white dress that stood out against her delicate skin in the dimness of the room. Her long blonde hair, so unlike the king's, was pulled back to frame her face. Delicate features and large eyes accented her beauty. Zeldris wondered how she could possibly even exist in a place like this. This castle was empty, a shell of a kingdom, and such a stunning vision stood out almost blindingly in the dark. She was the only thing in the room, in fact, that seemed to have any life at all, outside of Izraf's blustering hubris.

As Izraf and Meliodas continued their discussion, he found himself watching her, his eyes drawing back over again and again. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He noticed the way she stole glances at her father, the way her eyes stayed demurely on the floor. Her hands fidgeted before playing with the necklace that hung around her neck, then smoothing down the soft fabric of her dress that hugged her body. Zeldris felt his blood start to churn as he wondered what those hands would feel like on him. Her skin looked as smooth and delicate as porcelain, and his vision dimmed as he imagined seeing all of it.

Finally her eyes glanced over at him, and he quickly turned away. Zeldris pursed his mouth together, pushing back down on the swelling desire that had begun to pulse inside his mind, blocking out everyone and everything else in the room. He cleared his throat and tuned back into the conversation as he heard his name.

"Zeldris will stay here and report back on your accomplishments," Meliodas stated.

Zeldris looked at him in surprise. He had had no idea he was being stationed here. He clenched his jaw in frustration, uninterested in a post watching a bunch of half-dead vampires try to rally themselves. He would be better served in the upcoming battles. "Meliodas," he hissed, but the glance his brother gave him over his shoulder made it clear the conversation would have to wait.

"No," the king said. "I don't need one of your—"

"You will allow this," Meliodas interrupted. "Just until you have proved your usefulness to His Majesty." His tone made it clear there would be no argument or debate allowed.

Izraf gripped the arms of his throne. He could see that the king was trying to get a hold of his temper, and Zeldris rubbed his fingers on his palm, ready to draw his sword if necessary. But then after a tense moment, the king gave a curt nod. "I'll allow it, temporarily, but—" He turned his glare on Zeldris. The look was more than cold; it looked murderous. Zeldris frowned, wondering what had brought the king's ire on him. "Don't think I haven't seen your eyes on my daughter," he shouted, his voice tight with anger and accusation. "She's not for the likes of you."

Zeldris' eyebrow arched in surprise. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gelda look up at him, her eyes widening and her mouth open in surprise. He resisted the urge to look at her again, wondering what she thought of this outburst. As if this king could possibly think he could command _him_.

He was about to give a retort when Meliodas said evenly, "If he touches her, I'll kill him myself. You have my word on this."

Zeldris' contempt for the king twisted into anger. He looked at his brother furiously, but Meliodas turned and walked out. Zeldris stalked him through the doors of the throne room. When they were in the hallway, he grabbed Meliodas by the arm and yanked him backwards. "What the hell is this?"

"Take your hand off of me," Meliodas warned. The two stood perfectly still for a moment, until Zeldris relaxed his grip.

"You didn't tell me I was being left here with these things," Zeldris managed through gritted teeth. He didn't know what made him angrier: the fact that he was being left with a king who had just insulted him, or Meliodas' apathy towards the situation.

Meliodas yanked his arm away and growled, "You will do as you are told. The king does not trust these Vampires, and neither do I. You will tell me _anything_ that goes on here." Zeldris did not bother to respond, simply clenching his fists as he reluctantly accepted the command. Meliodas paused for a moment before looking back over his shoulder. "I was not lying to the king, either. Stay away from that girl. She's the king's daughter. You have no idea what that means to this clan."

He started back the way they had come. Zeldris watched him go, seething. He would stay because the king ordered it, but he'd be _damned_ before he let Meliodas or anyone else tell him what he could or couldn't do.

.o0o.

Gelda walked down the hallways as she did every day as night approached. When the sun was finally down, the doors would open to the darkness, and the Vampire Clan was free to go out and hunt. Not that she ever did. Her father did not allow her to leave the castle, declaring it too dangerous. Her meals were brought to her by the others.

Every evening she walked the hallways, waiting until darkness covered Britannia. Then she would go out onto the grounds and escape the oppression of the castle. She hated the silence, and the emptiness, and the way everyone looked at her. Her life was nothing more than a display. The fact that she was royalty, the king's own daughter, was like a terrible farce.

The royal Vampires, the leaders of their ever dwindling clan, possessed powers that rivaled both the highest ranking demons and the great Holy Knights. They could harness this power even in the daylight, but at night, their power increased exponentially. This was how they managed to maintain their grip on the small kingdom Izraf controlled. This cursed pile of rocks.

Gelda, however, had shown no inclination towards such power. The king was critical of his daughter, and beyond disappointed with her lack of power. Despite being the king's only child, she did not show any potential to being able to display the destructive talents the others possessed. The king saw this as a failure, _her_ failure, and it made him bitter. Her father had made it clear that her one purpose in this life was to bear the next king of their clan. And until he decided how and when that would happen, she was a prisoner to his will.

So Gelda walked the hallways, escaping his scrutiny, escaping the heavy silence, escaping the prying eyes of the dwindling members of their royal family. She could not hope to escape this life completely, so she sought the relief of solitude. And with that solitude, she had discovered a secret she was determined to never let anyone else know.

Her walk this evening was different than every other one she had done for centuries. She had someone to think about. There was someone new in the castle, a demon assigned to watch their clan as they prepared for war. Gelda had not been interested in the strangers who came to see her father, and had not paid much attention to their negotiation. She had kept her head down, her mouth closed, and stood in presentation as was her duty. But when her father had his outburst, she was caught by surprise. She had thought she had spied the demon looking at her, but his eyes had moved from hers so quickly she could have sworn that she had imagined it.

Her father thought that this demon desired her, which had sent a thrilling shiver up her spine, even as it filled her with terror. The thought of what the king would do to them, do to _her_ , if his accusations and suspicions were true made her go cold, as well as what she knew she would have to do in return.

Her mind lingered on the demon as she walked, and she was so wrapped up in the swirling questions that she jumped in surprise with the sound of the main doors grinding open. Gelda picked up her pace a bit, hurrying to get out onto the grounds before anyone could stop her.

The ground was uneven, but she knew her way without even looking. She picked her way among the rocks until she was out of sight of the doors. There was a little alcove she had discovered in the side of the castle, and the only way to be spotted there would be from one of the tallest parapets.

Gelda was halfway down to her hiding spot when she realized the demon was following her. She nearly stumbled when his energy touched hers, her mind swirling as she wondered why he would possibly be there, but she forced herself not to look for him. For a minute she considered turning around and returning to the castle, but she was too curious to see what he wanted, so she continued on ahead.

When she reached the alcove, she quickly spun around to catch him, but he was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, Gelda folded her arms. "You can come out," she called. "I know you are there."

She heard a laugh behind her and she whirled around. The demon was perched on a boulder, crouching down as he watched her. Gelda took a deep breath. "Why did you follow me?" She hoped the sternness in her voice would keep him from noticing how hard her heart was beating.

Zeldris smirked at her. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Gelda did not answer. Instead, she took the opportunity to inspect him closer. He was handsome, certainly, with dark wild hair and a youthful appearance. He wore the dark longcoat of a ranked soldier, and he kept a rapier strapped to his side. His eyes were hard set on hers, and his smile displayed more arrogance than warmth. She knew without question that he was both brash and dangerous. But even as she bristled at his arrogance in answering her, she could not deny that she found it exciting.

"I come out here to be alone," she said coldly.

"Huh." Zeldris stood and hopped down from the boulder. He walked slowly towards her, and Gelda did not move. She assumed she must look like easy prey to him, and that she could be snapped up in an instant. And in some ways, she was.

He stepped up to her, and they locked eyes. Gelda steadied herself as she tried to read into his expression. Their heights were nearly even, and she focused on remaining still, unwilling to give anything to this demon. She knew that if he felt any weakness from her at all, he would pounce. But the sheer vitality that came from him drew her in, and she found it hard to even want to resist. "What is your name?" he finally asked, but again she did not answer. He must have thought she was hesitating, because she watched as his eyes moved up and down her form. "My name is Zeldris. I'm here from the demon king."

"I know," she answered evenly. "I am King Izraf's daughter."

Zeldris nodded, and then stepped away from her, looking around. "Is that what you Vampires do at night? Come down here and sit among the rocks?" He used his foot to push a large stone off to the side before turning to look at her again.

"Most of the others are out hunting." She folded her arms, growing uncomfortable under his gaze. She was suddenly embarrassed, although she did not know why.

"And you don't hunt?"

"No." Gelda turned and took a few steps, trying to move out from his stare. "My father does not permit me to leave the castle grounds." A flash of heat blazed up her neck and face, and she cursed herself. Why would she tell him this? But then she decided it didn't matter, that he would find out eventually anyway.

His smile now was almost unbearable, and she concluded he must have seen her blush. She wished furiously that he would just _leave_. "Your father has a lot of rules regarding you, doesn't he?"

Gelda tightened her lips. "Only the one, actually."

Zeldris gave a harsh laugh. "Really? What rule is that?"

Lifting her chin, she summoned all of her wits and answered, "That I am to be left alone."

A wave of satisfaction washed over her when she saw his eyebrows dart up in surprise. Gelda struggled to remain stoic as she fought the urge to laugh. "Well then," he finally said, the arrogant demeanor back as quickly as it had gone, "it's a good thing that I don't answer to the king."

Now it was Gelda's turn to be surprised. No one had ever dared to go against her father before. She had certainly expected a retort of some kind… but this? Even this little interaction, this perfectly harmless conversation, risked them both being exposed to his wrath, for no other reason than simply _because_. She was thrilled and flustered at the same time, and as he walked back towards the path that led back to the castle, she suddenly did not want him to go. "My name is Gelda," she called out after him.

Zeldris only gave a nod before he started striding away. Gelda watched him go, both hoping and dreading that he would turn around, but to her disappointment he did not glance back even once as he walked out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for reading. Please be warned that this story is rated M for a reason, and that reason begins now!

Part Two is dedicated to the wonderful **Cerulean Grace**. I gave her several of my secrets for safe keeping, and in return she gave me the greatest title ever written, and I thank her for that.

* * *

 **Part Two**

Living with the Vampire Clan was tedious. There were only a few dozen that lived in the castle, and they moved silently through the rooms and hallways, barely speaking. The king sat on his throne day after day, listening to reports of how many humans had been turned, and debating about where they should strike next. Those humans that were made into vampires lacked the magic power that their race possessed, but would be useful in battle. Zeldris would inspect the newest crop each day, making a note of how many the Vampires had acquired, but other than that, there was nothing else for him to do.

Meliodas was afraid that the Vampires could not be trusted, and wanted him to report if they did anything suspicious. But he could not do that because they did not _do_ anything.

He was uninterested in their hunting parties, finding their thirst for human blood disgusting. Humans were the lowest form of life in Britannia, and he looked forward to their extermination in the coming wars. If the Vampires would help that along, then he supposed this sentence of his would end up being worth it.

In the meanwhile, Zeldris was bored. He was a soldier, a fighter, and standing around listening to numbers or hearing the king barking orders was driving him mad. That's why he would follow Gelda out to her hiding spot every evening, he told himself. It was a relief to get outside, breathe new air after being shut inside the castle all day. He needed to hear something other than whispers and footfalls, even if it was just the wind blowing. He had to look at something other than dusty, dimly lit rooms filled with emptiness.

For the first few days, he simply watched her with curiosity. His original plan to take possession of Gelda had faded with his anger, although he still wanted to do something to pay the king back for his insult. Every time he thought of Izraf's insinuation—that he wasn't good enough for her, that he was somehow _beneath_ a Vampire—his blood would boil.

Zeldris was unsure if she knew he was there. She had figured out he was following her the first day, after all. He almost found it impressive. But like the other Vampires, Gelda would not do anything. She simply sat, watching nothing. Her face and her posture gave away nothing about who she was or what she was doing. Even observing her as she sat or stood in her place in the throne room, she was exactly like the stone that surrounded them: hard, cold, and stark.

When he spied her this evening, she was in her usual place, sitting on a large stone that served as a bench, nearly right up against the wall of the castle. It had been nearly a week since Meliodas had left him in this accursed place, and his agitation with the Vampires was growing. He decided to forget watching her, and leave her to whatever strange enjoyment she must get from her hours out here, when she unexpectedly stood. She looked around, scanning for something, and then turned away, her shoulders bent.

He heard her voice, and he crept closer, burning with an intense curiosity. Her voice blew by him again, and there was a flash of light that erupted from the ground. Zeldris stepped back, startled. From what he had gathered, Gelda had no powers.

He hoisted himself over his perch and easily landed just outside the alcove. He watched as Gelda's shoulders heaved as she took a deep breath. " _Sacred Inferno_ ," she hissed, and this time, Zeldris saw that the flash erupted from her hands, not the ground. The white light flared up and out, and he raised a hand to protect his eyes from the glare. He could feel the intense heat even from where he stood.

Gelda snuffed out the flame by pressing her hands together, and she gave a sigh. Clutching her hands to her chest, she stumbled and sank down on the bench. He could tell she was weary, and remembered his own trials to harness and direct his powers before he had come into his position. For some reason he could not completely understand, he found this incredibly amusing. He chuckled to himself and strode forward.

As his boots shuffled on the ground, the sound caused her head to snap up, her mouth to widen in horror and surprise. "What—what are you doing here?" she gasped. Gelda went to stand, but he moved in a flash, blocking her way.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" he bit out. He observed her shudder as she sucked in a deep breath, and an unfamiliar twinge of guilt twisted inside him. Zeldris ignored it and moved closer, leaning forward in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Nothing," she answered. It was obvious she was trying to seem completely unemotional, but the slight tremble in her voice gave her away. "Will you go now?"

Zeldris frowned. "I'm here to find any unusual behaviors among the Vampire Clan, you know," he said in a low tone. "If you are hiding some kind of secret from me… a weapon perhaps… then this could go very, very badly."

He observed with pleasure the slight flush on her chest and the way her mouth curved down. "I—I'm not doing—it's not like that!"

"Really?" Zeldris leaned down to meet her at eye level, forcing her to lean backwards. Her face tilted up sharply at his. On the inside, he was delighted to see the blush creeping up to her pale cheeks, the tiny hitch in her throat as her breath caught, the way her mouth parted slightly as she swallowed a gasp. On the outside, however, he scowled at her, pressing against her threateningly. "So what was that flash of fire that I saw in your hands?" he growled.

Gelda's eyes went wide as she choked on her breath. They locked eyes and Zeldris smiled. Finally, a reaction out of this indifferent princess! He chuckled in satisfaction to see her swallow slowly, thickly. Although, somewhere in the back of his mind, the idea that this was wrong somehow scratched at him. He didn't want to see her frightened, or even bent to his will… did he? That would be too easy, and this girl had already shown there was more to her than the demure, obedient daughter. _The daughter of my enemy_ , he reminded himself. He pushed the little voice away and decided that yes, he did want to see her daunted.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then hesitated, her teeth catching her bottom lip for a moment. Suddenly Zeldris was filled with a surge of desire, wanting to taste her beautiful mouth himself. His eyes traveled down, remaining trained on the plump lips that parted with each of her shaking breaths.

"It's not a weapon," she finally whispered, pulling him out of his trance.

"Then what is it?" he asked, genuinely curious now in spite of himself.

Gelda closed her eyes for a moment as her hands gripped the edge of the bench. Zeldris' jaw twitched with the fluttering of her eyelashes. His eyes continued to travel downwards to her chest, rising and falling as she attempted some calm. He could not help but take in the creaminess of her skin, and he wondered if it was as soft as it looked, if she would be burning hot to the touch or as cold as one of their stones.

He took a step backwards to give them both some room. Zeldris was irritated by his own reaction to her. He wanted her, certainly; even if she wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, the fact that his brother had forbidden him to go near her had elevated her allure to an unmeasurable amount. But this seemed a bit _too_ much… She was invading him, instead of the other way around.

Gelda raised her chin and drew in a steadying breath. "No one knows this, but I have… I have the power to draw forth fire. I just discovered it not long ago." Suddenly her words began to tumble out of her, shocking him as the confession spilled from her mouth. "I never had any power before, and my father—I think he hates me for it—but I don't know _why_ I never had this before. But fire—vampires fear it, because it can harm us… If they found out I can do this…" Her eyes were steady on his, pleading. Slowly, she rose to stand, taking a step towards him. "I'm begging you, _please_ , don't tell anyone. I'm not a threat to you, I swear it."

Her earnestness hit Zeldris hard. His muscles tensed as he saw the frightened look in her eyes. What exactly would they do to her? Normally he would be curious, and even purposely reveal her secret simply to enjoy the aftermath. But this time, his only thought was… to assure her? But that was ludicrous. She was a Vampire, the daughter of a pathetic king he wanted to see suffer for his slight. He needed to use her, not protect her.

In an attempt to get a hold of himself, get control of the situation, he took another step backwards. "I will grant you my silence in exchange for information," he said slowly.

"Information?" she said in a tiny voice, and once again he felt a wave of annoyance at her. He did not like this frightened Gelda. He preferred when she was bold, as she was when he first arrived in the alcove.

"Yes, information," he snapped at her. He had the sudden urge to go. His mind insisted he get out of there, now. "I'll be back tomorrow. Keep your eyes and ears open for any treachery. I expect a report from you." His skin was hot and uncomfortable under his cloak, and he turned to leave as fast as he could. But before he could exit, her voice stopped him. "Wait!"

Zeldris clenched his fists in exasperation. "What?" he said harshly.

"You are really going to keep my secret?" The change in tone, questioning him, made him look over his shoulder. Her face was back to the mask, all traces of her vulnerability gone. But this mask was one of distrust, imbued with determination. "You won't tell anyone?"

Zeldris fought the urge to reassure her, and instead, chose to turn back to her halfway. In what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, he said, "Not until you give me a reason otherwise."

He smirked at his own cleverness, but then his bravado was knocked aside as she rushed towards him. With a happy gasp she closed the space between them, reaching up with her hands to grip the sides of his face and pull him into a kiss. The shock of her bold move kept him immobile for several seconds, as her soft mouth pressed against his. His eyes remained open, looking at her closed ones, and her fingers felt soft and smooth against his cheeks.

Too soon, she was pulling away, the pressure of her mouth easing as she murmured "Thank you" against his lips. Before she could even finish her whisper he surged forward. His hands circled her, one holding her waist tightly as he pulled her back against him, the other plunging into her hair to hold her head in place. He swallowed her gasp and crushed his mouth against hers, struggling not to moan as he finally got to taste her. His mouth slanted to the side, and he kissed her hard, punishing her lips, determined to take her breath away.

Her hands had slid down to his shoulders, and as he worked her mouth he tightened the fist in her hair and held her waist steady so he could move his hips against hers. This cued the gasp that he wanted, and the sound made the pulse in his head drum. Her mouth opened and his tongue surged forward, sampling her mouth as he stroked it, wanting to make it _his_.

The taste of her was overwhelming, and he let go of her mouth before he could lose himself, choosing instead to take her bottom lip in his teeth. He nibbled on the sensitive flesh and she squirmed against him. Zeldris smiled against her mouth in satisfaction.

But then, again, she surprised him by yanking her lip away and kissing him boldly, her hands moving up to grip and pull the back of his hair. She held his mouth on hers, and her tongue soon sought his own as it was her turn to now deepen the kiss. Zeldris allowed her to do as she wanted, nearly too stunned to even react. It was only when a breathy moan escaped her into his throat that he pulled the hand in her hair backwards, breaking the kiss.

The two stared at each other, trying to each catch their breath. Zeldris inhaled and exhaled slowly, his eyes focused only on Gelda's lips, now swollen and dark from his roughness. He wanted to kiss her again—needed her again—but even through the haze in his mind he knew that would be a mistake. If he was going to use this girl, then he needed to proceed with caution, or risk getting wrapped up in her.

"Tomorrow," he said darkly, releasing her roughly. She caught herself as she was suddenly responsible for keeping herself upright, but she did not show any regret or fear as she met his eyes. Her eyes showed only desire, and shock, and even a bit of disappointment.

Not wanting to betray his own churning feelings, he turned and took off. For the first time he left the grounds of the Vampire Clan's castle, needing to get some much needed space from Gelda and the rest of them. He needed to regroup before he would do something he'd regret forever.

.o0o.

Gelda sat in the alcove, trying to keep herself calm. She was nearly trembling with anticipation, waiting for Zeldris to appear. She was certain he was making her wait on purpose, but knowing that did nothing to calm her nerves.

It had been a week since their encounter, and she still had no idea what to expect from him. Her confession had shocked her, and she could not even guess what he thought of it. There was fear, certainly, that he would reveal her secret. Demons were known to be treacherous, and it would not surprise her if he betrayed her trust; but, somehow she knew that he would not.

And that kiss… what had she been thinking? The relief of his promise had overwhelmed her; his intensity and boldness drew her in, and continued to do so every time they were together. Gelda would sneak glances at him during the day, as he stood in the corner of the throne room, seemingly observing the Vampire Clan… but she knew better. He was watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, burning on her like fire. Standing in that room with him day after day was becoming the most exquisite torture.

Then, at night, he would arrive. His demeanor when they were alone would change so rapidly sometimes her head would spin. His quiet contempt for the Vampire Clan—and she was certain that he did feel _nothing_ but contempt for her kind—was replaced with a sudden vitality. He demanded information from her, but of course she had none to give. How could she, when she was ignored by everyone? Regardless, she was certain that the Vampires were not doing anything that violated their agreement. They were shoring up their numbers with human victims, nothing more. Zeldris knew this, and she would tell him so.

When he was finally satisfied that she was not withholding information, he would barrage her with questions about them. He wanted to know everyone's name, their positions in the kingdom, how they were all related. Who made which decisions, and why. Gelda would answer his questions succinctly, afraid of angering him and sending him straight to the king with her secret. It was sometimes exhausting to be under his narrow scrutiny, and she wondered why he could possibly want all of this information.

Then a thought had struck her: maybe he was looking for an excuse to stay, to talk to her? Gelda treated this idea gently, afraid of it shattering if she prodded too much. It kept her own temper in check, especially when he would demand to know things she had already answered over and over. Zeldris seemed to love pushing her, that infuriating smirk on his face, and Gelda was determined not to break under the pressure.

Finally, he appeared, and Gelda kept her breathing even as she watched him approach, the familiar grin plastered across his mouth. She wished they could do anything but continue this nightly interrogation, but it was too much of a risk for her to refuse. If her father discovered her ability, it would be the end of her, she was certain. But there was something else she refused to admit to herself: if Zeldris got bored of her, or if she refused to answer him, then he might stop coming to see her altogether.

Tonight he was curious how they turned the humans, so she started describing the process. He made an offhand comment finding the process disgusting, and in her frustration she had retaliated that it was because, as a demon, he could not possibly understand something so complex.

Gelda suddenly found herself caught up against him, one hand gripping the back of her neck, the other biting almost painfully into her hip. It was so fast, she barely registered her shock as he pressed against her. "I couldn't possibly understand, hmm?" he said menacingly, squeezing the fingers against her neck. "Please, enlighten me."

She swallowed, pushing aside the bite of fear and letting her exasperation and fury take over. She flexed her hands, preparing to summon her fire, but the hand at her hip caught her wrist as he anticipated her move. "None of that now," he said sweetly, pulling her wrist behind her and pinning it against her back.

Gelda was caught now, and no amount of struggling would allow her to wiggle from his iron grip. She grit her teeth and kept her eyes steady on him, determined not to show him anything.

His smile was soft, and he slowly moved his hand on her neck upwards, grabbing her hair. He pulled back to display her neck, and he pressed the hand covering her wrist forward, forcing her to push herself even closer. "Let me go," she said in a low, commanding voice.

Zeldris chuckled as he leaned his head down. His face skimmed along her exposed neck. "But I'm being enlightened," he joked, irking her further. His mouth slipped over her skin, and Gelda shuddered. Her eyes closed briefly, willing herself to stop shaking. Feeling his lips graze her was so enticing she thought she would go mad with the anticipation. She forgot about the indignation of his insults and focused solely on keeping herself breathing.

There was a moment's quiet as he stilled against her. Then he said, "Is it something like this?" He bit her, right in the apex of where her neck met her shoulder, and Gelda cried out. It didn't hurt, not really, but it was unexpected and maddening and so damn thrilling she could not help herself. Her anger flared, first at herself, then at him for putting her in this position, and her free hand went flying, striking him against the side of his neck.

He jerked back, not releasing her, but relaxing his grip enough that he could look down at her. She met his eyes with her own glare, and was surprised to see no anger there. Just shock, and could that be… chagrin?

Then his eyes went cold, his entire expression hardened. Gelda took a deep breath, waiting for his reaction, when there was a shout from above. Instantly he released her, and they both moved at the same time, putting space between them. For a moment, she panicked, thinking they had been discovered. But then there was another shout, and Zeldris was moving, standing on a boulder to scan the grounds around the castle.

"It's humans, I think," he said. "They are coming to launch an attack. Why would they do it now, in the middle of the night?"

"They know that there is no one here," Gelda breathed. She started for the path that led back to the castle. "We need to hurry. They'll close the doors to the castle, and we'll be stuck out here when the sun rises." He started to huff, ready to make some joke at her expense, she was sure, but she ignored it and grabbed his arm as she flew by, pulling him after her.

Zeldris growled and grabbed her, carrying her as he sped back towards the castle. Gelda was breathless from the speed, and she clung to his longcoat as she tried to get her bearings. He jolted to a stop and released her. Her legs slipped to the ground and she followed his gaze to the stone doors, where the humans, led by a handful of Holy Knights, had already advanced. The knights were using their powers to try to keep the doors from shutting, and a few Vampires stood at the entrance, keeping them at bay with magic attacks.

"Stay here," Zeldris said. His voice was cold and direct, but she noticed the hint of amusement that tinged the command. He pulled his sword from his sheath and she watched him walk forward.

The humans spotted him and called to attack, but none were a match for the demon. Gelda could barely track his movements as he slaughtered them one by one. After he hewed down the first group with ease, the others began to run, shouting about a demon at the gates. She was amazed at the speed and efficiency with which he killed them. He had no hesitation, no fear.

The Holy Knights turned their attention to him next. Zeldris did not wait for them to come to him, but sent his own attack straight for them. Three fell instantly, but the others regrouped, not to be intimidated like the other human soldiers. She watched as he fought back against their attacks, and when one sliced him on his side, Gelda caught herself from crying out to him. She looked down at her hands, wondering if she should help. She could use her enchanted fire to strike down these knights, but that would mean revealing herself to the Vampires who surely watched from inside the castle. Why weren't they coming out to help him?

"Gelda!" Zeldris' shout snapped her attention back to him. He was looking at her in fury. Two more knights lay dead on the ground, and there was one left, wounded but determined to keep fighting. "Go," he yelled to her, and Gelda moved towards the stone doors.

The Holy Knight followed Zeldris' eyes and spotted her. He whirled around to send an attack at her, but suddenly he crumpled, blood shooting out from where Zeldris' sword had torn straight through his center. Gelda pulled up in shock. Even with all the humans she had seen turned, the humans she herself had killed, she had never witnessed a fight such as this. This was truly an extermination, and she could only look in dazed wonder at the one who was responsible for such a bloodbath.

Zeldris was moving, reaching her in moments. He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the stone doors, shouting a command to close them. Gelda could do nothing but watch him as he pulled her along the silent, dark hallways, and she stumbled to keep up. She realized they reached her chambers a moment before he pushed the door open. He pulled her inside, kicking the door shut behind them, and released her before walking to the large window.

Gelda was still catching her breath as he looked outside. He sheathed his sword and said with amusement, "The humans are scattering. It looks like the rest of your clan is returning and taking care of them. It's refreshing to see that you Vampires aren't completely dead." Zeldris laughed and looked at her.

She stilled at his harsh criticism. Everything had happened in such a blur, from him grabbing and biting her, to his clash with the humans, and now he was here, here in her room, having probably just saved her life. Her chest heaved and her heart stuttered at the flush of excitement still on his cheeks from his victory, and his latest insult just inflamed the emotion that was already warring inside her. He crossed towards her, and a bolt of heated thrill went through her.

"What the hell were you thinking, anyway?" he snapped out, the excitement from battle melting into an anger that he seemed determined to take out on her. "You were going to use your powers, I know you were. I saw you," he bit out as he reached for her. "Do you realize what you could have done, if they had seen you?"

She gasped, shocked at his words. The concern was so unexpected, Gelda found herself overcome with emotion. As he grabbed her, she reached for him too, catching the back of his head with her hands and pulling him down into a furious kiss. There was just a split second hesitation before his arms wrapped around her back, and they each struggled for control of the kiss, both of their mouths moving roughly against one another, both determined to get the upper hand.

His tongue invaded her mouth, and she groaned against it, welcoming the sensuousness of feeling him stroke over every inch of her mouth. His hands moved down, traveling from her waist to her rear, squeezing hard as they roamed over her hips. Gelda slid her hands to grip his upper arms as she tried to keep herself from getting lost in the incredible feeling of his mouth on hers, his hands on her. Heat flared on her neck when she heard a noise escape his throat, moments before he drew her tongue into his mouth. She gasped as he slowly sucked, and she pushed her body against him, suddenly desperate to get as close as possible.

Zeldris released her mouth and her head dropped back, panting. "Did you not think I could take those pathetic knights myself?" His mouth assaulted her neck, biting and scraping and pulling the skin. Gelda shuddered, the heat inside her flaring again, coiling deep inside her. "No," she whispered in answer to his question, her chest heaving as his teeth bit her shoulder. Fresh desire flushed over her, and as his tongue swiped over her skin, the heat flared downwards between her legs.

"Gelda," he breathed. It sounded like a warning, but she did not care. She turned her face to capture his mouth again, and she moved her hands to grab his coat. She pushed it back, opening it to pull it over his shoulders and down his arms. Zeldris accommodated her, helping to shrug it off and flicking his arms so it fell back to the floor. She hummed in appreciation as she moved her hands down his chest, finally able to trace against the sculpted muscle there now that there was only a thin shirt covering him.

Her hands reached his sides, and when her fingers encountered something wet she pulled back from the kiss and looked down. There was red on her fingertips, but she could not tell whether or not it was his blood, or one of the fallen humans'. As his mouth moved down her neck again, she pushed his shirt up to examine the wound he had received, and was thrilled to see that it had already healed.

It reminded her of what he had done, how he had gotten her back to the castle, and of his unexpected irritation at her for almost showing her powers to aid him. She was filled with a complete and utterly undeniable desire for him.

Her hands went to the clasp on his belt, opening it and letting the scabbard fall to the floor with a clang. Then she pushed him back towards the bed, and he pulled her hips to follow. Gelda reached behind to untie the knot that held her skirt in place. A few steps later, Zeldris stopped as he bumped against the bed, and Gelda pressed against his chest, pressing him to sit.

She went back to untying her skirt, her eyes closing as his hands went to her blouse. The ties finally gave way and she let the skirt fall to the floor, pooling around her. Zeldris was not so gentle as he pulled her blouse open, fabric ripping and buttons popping. Gelda squeezed her eyes shut, shivering as the air met her heated skin. She felt herself blush, now only in a long slip, suddenly self-conscious standing in front of him.

Then his hands were on her, running over her sides, and Gelda gave a sharp gasp as she felt him grip the straps of the slip and pull them down, exposing her body. As the thin fabric was yanked down to her hips, she risked a glance down at him. To her thrill, she saw Zeldris' eyes devouring her, completely clouded with lust. His hands traveled over her smooth stomach and up to cup her breasts. A hungry sound escaped him, and the salacious way he looked at her, betraying his need and his desire, took her breath away.

Now emboldened, Gelda straddled him. Her knees pressed into the bed on either side of his hips as she lowered herself onto his lap. Zeldris looked up at her, his need absolutely clear on his face, and one hand snaked under the fabric gathered at her hips, tracing along her thigh. She braced herself on his shoulders and lifted her hips, allowing him access to every inch of her.

The absolute carnality of feeling his fingers sweep between her legs made Gelda let out a low moan. She had never, ever been touched this way, and she thought she would be consumed by the passion that now engulfed her. Her core was throbbing, and he murmured in approval when he found the slick heat with his hand. Gelda tilted forward, wanting something she could not name, all understanding and thought gone as her own desire took complete control of her. She registered that smirk that she had grown to both love and hate as he gazed up at her flushed face, but before she had even a moment to react, his fingers were inside her.

Gelda cried out, shaking as he slowly stroked her insides. The palm of his hand pressed up, and she rocked her hips, grinding against him instinctively. The pleasure was intense, and her mouth dropped open as she panted hotly, her body rocking as she sought relief. His other hand, which had held steady on her waist, slid upwards. It grazed her breast lightly, sweeping in a circle around against her skin that mimicked the achingly slow movement of his hand between her legs. Then, he pressed his thumb harshly against her nipple, causing it to harden instantly and drawing another cry from her.

Zeldris laughed, but Gelda was beyond caring. She only wanted him, and her mind was lost to the sensual waves of pleasure and the pure instinct of her movements. She felt the coil inside her start to tighten, and she knew she was close to falling over the edge of whatever this passion was.

She realized her nails were digging into Zeldris' shoulders. She loosened her grip and looked down, rocking her hips back and forth to meet the thrust and grind of his fingers. He grinned lasciviously at her, and this time, his expression registered through her passionate haze. Suddenly she wanted him to feel just as crazed with desire as he was making her. She wanted to hear him moan her name. She wanted to see him come undone.

Gelda gave him a push, and he went a bit off balance, his fingers slipping from her wet heat as the other hand reached back to stop him from falling back on the bed. Without a word she grabbed at his trousers, pulling them open against the straining bulge between his legs. With a growl he reached down and pulled the fabric down his hips, freeing his erection.

She did not let herself even think as she rose up and pressed her hips forward. Her already throbbing center pressed against him, and they both groaned as she flooded him with a new wave of slickness. Gelda rocked her hips, grinding hard against him, thrilled by how he felt like the softest velvet and hard as a rock at the same time. Then he took her by the hips and pulled her down, sheathing himself within her in one thrust.

Gelda screamed, feeling as though her sensitive flesh was being torn in two. Her eyes squeezed shut as her hands found his chest, and she braced herself as the burn between her legs quickly melted into a new level of pleasure. Zeldris still gripped her by the hips, and his fingers squeezed into her as he began to move her, using her body as she had wanted to use his. But none of that mattered to her now as she tried to keep herself steady, tried to hold onto the last thread of her control that seemed to be rapidly slipping through her fingers.

She heard Zeldris groan and he arched against her, thrusting his hips upward as he pulled her down. He was deeper inside her than ever, and Gelda bit her lip to keep herself from calling his name, from begging him not to stop.

But then his pace quickened, and the added friction sent her toppling into her orgasm. Her body pulsed around him, her mind lost to the pleasure that completely filled her. Somewhere in the thundering in her head she heard him say something, and then he was emptying inside her. The new sensations took her breath away, her head dropping forward as she panted and gasped for air. His hands held her stable as his own hips slowed to a leisurely movement, stroking the last of their pleasure before going still.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to dedicate this part to my dearest love **woundedowl** , because I think she had a small stroke when she read this. I appreciate the pain you endure on my behalf.

* * *

 **Part Three**

Zeldris laid back on the bed, sucking in air as he tried to catch his breath. His hands still gripped Gelda's hips, holding her still as he came back down from the rush of pleasure they had just shared. He wasn't even completely sure what happened; one minute, he was angry with her for even thinking about using her powers, and the next minute, she was pressing him back on the bed, climbing on top of him.

He tilted his head to look at her. She was still on his lap, her weight braced against his chest where her palms rested on him. Her head was bowed, her eyes closed. Her hair, which had been caught up in a perfect twist in the back of her head, was now coming apart, and long strands hung down around her face and on her bare chest.

For a moment, he felt a surge of satisfaction seeing her so disheveled. But then Gelda sank towards him, sighing as she wrapped her body around his, and Zeldris tensed. Her head rested gently on his chest and her hands slipped around his back.

With a low growl he rolled over, taking her with him. Gelda gave a little yelp of surprise at the sudden movement as he slid out of her body. She gazed up at him with a dazed bewilderment. He grabbed her arms and pinned her wrists down on the bed, leaning over her.

This had gone too far. He had wanted her, of course, wanted her more than any other woman he had ever encountered. And the way she surprised him, over and over, had just kept adding fuel to his fire. Zeldris could not reconcile the docile, quiet daughter he watched inside the castle and the spirited, defiant woman he met outside every night. Every time he thought he had the upper hand, she would do something unexpected… like that kiss. That damned kiss, that started all of this.

"Gelda," he hissed angrily. If Izraf knew what they were doing… if his _brother_ knew… this would end badly for both of them. His eyes moved over her face, the beautiful eyes now trying to read his expression, her beautiful features now showing her confusion—and was that hurt? Zeldris growled again, squeezing his hands around her wrists. He was _not_ going to let her manipulate him, again.

His eyes traveled down her her form. "Zeldris?" she breathed, but he ignored her. She was completely bare, except for the slip that was twisted and bunched around her waist. He lingered over the luscious curves of her breasts, the small rose colored nipples that he was nearly salivating to taste. He had not spent even a fraction of the time he would have wanted to on those or any of her other enticing parts. The agitation from remembering Meliodas' warning quickly faded as his thoughts were consumed by the possibilities her body presented to him now. He grinned as his gaze slowly returned back to her face. If they were already going to be damned for this, what did it matter?

Gelda was going to be _his_. He would make sure of it, and make sure it was done _his_ way.

Dipping his head down, he kissed her slowly as he kept a strong grip on her wrists. Gelda sighed into his mouth, and he felt a rush of desire move up his spine. He ignored it, determined to force himself to stay focused, and not let himself get caught up in her again. She tried to shift under him, but his body was fully pressed against her, and his weight afforded her no chance to move. Zeldris pulled his mouth from hers, biting her lips before moving to her ear.

"Look what you've done," he whispered before taking the earlobe into his mouth. She shivered against him and he smiled to himself. He nipped her hard and was rewarded with another gasp. "Your father certainly won't be pleased to find out his daughter—"

"Stop!" she cried. Gelda yanked her head to the side to escape his mouth on her and turned to face him. "You wanted this too—You wanted me—"

He leaned up and looked down at her gravely. "You're right. I do want you." Zeldris let go of her wrists, and he slid his palms from her shoulders down her chest and over her breasts. She sucked in a deep breath, unwittingly filling his hands for him, and he smirked at her as his palms continued down to her stomach. "You're mine now. Don't you agree, Gelda?"

She stared back at him, her face closed off. He knew she was trying to figure out what he was doing, whether or not she was now in any danger. He kept his expression mild as he grabbed the fabric of her slip and pulled it over her hips and down her legs. Zeldris could not help the flash of heat as he looked at her body. His eyes traveled over her slim legs, the flare of her hips, the small waist. _His_ prize.

With his eyes continuing to roam over her, he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side. Next he made quick work of his trousers and boots. Gelda's eyes went wide watching him, and she started to sit, pushing herself up on her hands braced on the bed. But Zeldris reached out and grabbed her hips, yanking her down towards him, causing her to fall back on the bed.

Zeldris pushed her thighs apart and climbed on top of her. The protest died in Gelda's throat as he leaned down and kissed her, swallowing whatever excuse she was about to make. He was rough with her mouth, punishing her as he bit and sucked, not allowing her to even take a breath. He wanted to do this, he _had_ to do this. Get this out of his system. Then they could both forget this ever happened.

His body surged and he moved against her, grinding himself between her legs. She was scorching hot, still slick from their joining, and she cried out as he carelessly rubbed against her sensitive folds. Zeldris grunted in appreciation as his own body responded, growing hard against her thigh. Gelda writhed on the bed beneath him, trying to break from the brutal way he kissed her, but his hands on her waist kept her still.

Then he felt her hands in his hair, roughly weaving through, and she gripped him by the roots and pulled, hard. Zeldris fought against her pull and bit her tongue, eliciting another groan from her. He moved his knees up on the bed, pressing against the back of her thighs, forcing them up and open to accommodate him. Then he thrust his hips forward, pushing himself inside her with one long stroke.

He released her mouth then, unable to stop his own gasp. She was somehow tighter at this angle, and her body clenched around him as he filled her. With one hand planted next to her head he braced himself and looked down at her, wanting to see her expression.

What he found surprised him. He had expected to see fear, perhaps, or anger. At the least, her surrender to him. What Zeldris found instead was her eyes on him, bright with passion, her mouth opening as she sighed his name. Her grip on his hair remained tight. The moments ticked by as he searched her face, until finally she arched up against him, making it clear what she wanted.

Agitated now with her reaction and his own rapidly consuming need, he grit his teeth as he slowly pulled back. He watched with satisfaction as her mouth formed a perfect little circle with the sensation. When he was nearly free, he pressed forward again, slowly filling her once more.

He pressed his mouth down, traveling hotly along her collarbone, then down her chest, reaching the swell of her breasts. He tasted her skin, enjoying her sighs as he struggled to keep his own mind and body calm. Zeldris wanted her to feel every bite, every touch, and to take every inch of him at the time and pace he desired. But as his tongue slid over her, finally dragging against one hard peak, it was everything in his power not to begin moving, to throw caution aside and lose himself inside her.

His name came out as broken whispers on her lips as he devoured first one breast, and then the other. As he moved his mouth across her chest he slowly slid out of her, only to once again press forward at a near torturous pace. Her legs went around him, and her thighs pressed desperately against his hips, trying to get him to move. He laughed against the side of her breast as he imagined the last threads of her control breaking. "Oh, Gelda," he murmured, taking a nip of her skin. "You are mine to do with as I please."

Gelda groaned and arched again. She pulled the hands tangled in his hair, and he answered her unspoken plea by sucking a nipple into his mouth. Zeldris slowly teased her as he shifted his hips backward, drawing out of her until just the head remained inside of her. He held there for a moment, enjoying how she shuddered under him. Loving how she tried to squirm, trying to push herself towards him, enchanted by the sounds she made. Her twisting only resulted in teasing them both even more, and he found himself wanting to watch her, needing to see her body respond to his.

He pulled his mouth from her flesh and knelt back, grabbing her legs. "Gelda," he said sharply, and the writhing girl snapped her eyes to his. He tilted her thighs back, holding them tightly so she could not move, and pushed hard inside her.

She absolutely squealed in pleasure, her body nearly lifting off the bed, and it was almost his own undoing. He cursed himself as he drew out of her slowly again. He looked down with his own groan to see the place their bodies joined, and his arms shook with the flushed color of her skin and the sight of the slickness that covered him. Then he surged forward, another cry coming from her.

The image of Gelda beneath him was maddening. Her neck strained up, her hands curled into fists, her chest arched towards him as he moved. She was absolutely mesmerizing, and his fingers dug into her thighs as he fought the urge to slam his body against hers and never stop. With a deep breath he moved again, dragging himself slowly in and out of her body. Every muscle in his body strained while his mind kept the passion, the _need_ , in check.

Over and over he moved against her, drinking in every moan, every twist of her body, every drop of sweat that appeared on her skin. All thoughts of the war, of his mission, of the Vampires, of his brother were gone. The only thing that he could think of in this moment was Gelda beneath him, how her body swallowed his, and how there was no way he was going to let her go.

.o0o.

The days following their encounter would be the most divine, most provoking, most _intense_ ones of Gelda's life. She could barely contain herself during the days, subject to Zeldris' eyes on her, sometimes unable to think or speak when her father happened to turn his attentions to her. His wrath made the tempest inside her swell, and it was becoming more difficult each passing day to live under his scrutiny and resentment.

Every night, Zeldris would meet her. Many times they still met out in the alcove. He was encouraging her to practice her power, saying that she might need it in the war. Gelda could not imagine a scenario where she would ever have to use it, but at his insistence she would create _Sacred Inferno_. She was learning how to wield it properly, how to channel the amount of energy she wanted through it, and Zeldris' approval made her stomach flip. On those nights, he would bring her back into the castle, and they would spend the rest of the time exploring each other's bodies, giving into their desires over and over again.

Other nights, however, they would not make it outside. Zeldris would snatch her in the hallway, his need for her so intense, that they would join together however and wherever they could. It became a thrilling game, moving through the castle under the nose of her father.

Gelda was losing track of the days, one night of bliss blending into another. The Vampires had hundreds of humans in their possession now, but she did not care about any of it. She had nearly even forgotten why Zeldris had come to them in the first place, until he told her he was leaving.

Gelda gasped and looked down at him. They were in her bed, and she was on his lap, her favorite place to be. "Leaving?" she breathed.

Zeldris nodded as he unbuttoned her dress. "It's just for a day. I need to make a report in to my brother. Then I'll be back." He completed opening the dress and pushed it up. Gelda raised her arms obligingly and he tossed it onto the floor. Zeldris' arms went around her back and he pulled her forward, his mouth sealing on the side of her neck.

Gelda placed her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Her heart was thudding from the thought of him leaving her, and she prayed he would not hear it—or at least, mistake it for excitement from his touch. She slowly breathed in and out as his mouth sucked along her neck, and one of her hands slid to the back of his, cradling his head. She pressed her cheek against the side of his forehead, and Zeldris stopped.

Time seemed to stop altogether for a moment as Gelda realized what she had done. She could not deny the growing feelings she had for the demon, but she knew it was impossible to expect anything in return. All he could give her was these stolen nights, the only love she could expect was from his body and nothing else. He might not be leaving now, but eventually he would go and not come back. She could not ask for anything else.

She released her hold on his neck and turned her head, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue. Her plan for distracting him seemed for a moment to work, but then he pulled away, grabbing her hips to position her to sit back on his thighs. Gelda kept her eyes down, unwilling to look at him directly. She could feel the heat bloom up her neck and to her cheeks, and she was grateful for the darkness so he could not see.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked darkly.

Gelda looked at him in surprise. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. "N-no," she stuttered, feeling like more of a fool by the minute.

She could see just a glint in his eyes lit by the moonlight as he searched her face. "Are you sure?"

Not trusting her voice, she simply shook her head yes.

He regarded her another minute before continuing, "Because if you are holding out on me, then I can make you suffer." His hands slid up her back and twined in her hair, and he suddenly yanked her backwards. Gelda fell on the bed and he climbed over her, shoving her legs apart.

For a moment, she was afraid, but then he was pulling the rest of the fabric from her body with a wicked grin. "Do you forget that you belong to me?" he asked. He gripped one of her legs and pulled it up towards her, leaning in and biting the inside of her thigh.

"No," she moaned, closing her eyes. Her heart thudded in relief as his mouth moved closer to her center.

"We still have a bargain," he chuckled against her skin. His mouth was scorching against her, and a flush of pleasure brought a now familiar quickening sensation inside her. She could feel herself dampening as his mouth moved up her leg. "And if you break that bargain, you will pay the consequences."

She moaned in response as his breath fell against her slit. Her legs fell back, welcoming him, and he laughed again as he placed a torturous kiss just above her mound. As his mouth worked over her, teasing her, she breathed deeply, trying to still her shuddering heart. She reached down for him, sliding one hand in his hair, and tilted her hips up, offering herself to him.

Instead of teasing her, though, he moved with her guiding hand, pressing the flat part of his tongue against her folds. She cried out in relief as he licked her slowly, thankful that she could mask the feelings she was struggling to keep hidden. When his tongue entered her and stroked her walls, she shuddered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She felt like a fool, crying for something she knew she couldn't have, too scared to even ask for it.

His mouth kept up the heavy stroking, and soon her mind clouded as the pleasure consumed her. She rocked her hips, pressing into his greedy mouth. Once in a while he would pull away to remind her that she was his, that her body belonged to him, and she moaned her agreement. Anything to keep him there, kissing her body so deeply, bringing her to new heights with every stroke and breath. Anything to keep her mind and her heart quiet.

She crashed over the edge of pleasure without warning, arching up as the first pulses began. Gelda cried out in disappointment as his mouth left her, but then he was on top of her, thrusting himself hard inside her. He moved hard and fast, slamming into her over and over again as one orgasm receded and the next quickly built. Gelda could only cry out, a prisoner of her own pleasure.

When his mouth found hers, and she tasted herself on his lips, she hit the edge again, toppling over with a cry that he hungrily consumed. His hips slapped against her thighs for several more moments until he croaked her name, jerking as his release filled her. Gelda stared up at the ceiling, her breath coming in short, quick breaths, as Zeldris pressed his forehead against her chest, grinding out the last of his pleasure unhurriedly.

There was no sound in the room other than their panting as he finally stopped. Gelda's hands moved over his arms, her mind numb from pleasure. Through the fog she wondered how many more times she would feel like this, sliding down back into consciousness with Zeldris' scorching body pressed on top of her. Was it five? Ten? One? Her breath caught and he leaned up, giving her lower lip a nibble. "Gelda, you are mine, all mine," he whispered, and she nodded, pressing her mouth back on his to hide her terror and her shame in the kiss they shared.

Too soon, he moved away. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow," he reminded her, moving around the room as he pulled on his clothing. Gelda watched him through half-closed lids, her limbs weak from their lovemaking and her head swimming from the churning emotions. With a final kiss to the corner of her mouth, he was gone, and she felt more alone than she had ever felt before.

Slowly, Gelda sat up, reaching for her robe. She wrapped the fabric around herself and stood on shaking legs, slowly making her way to the window. She pressed one hand against her flushed cheek and sighed.

There was a movement in the room, and Gelda whirled around in fright. She peered through the shadows as an imposing figure stepped out. She gasped and took an instinctive step backwards, stuttering out, "F-father?"

"Gelda," Izraf growled menacingly, "what have you done?"

Her breath caught in her throat as her body shook with terror. She tried to stammer an answer but he cut her off, moving towards her slowly. "I saw you, Gelda. I saw you with _him_."

She swallowed hard, clutching her hands to her chest. "I… I didn't… I…"

Izraf moved suddenly, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her across the room. "How could you? How could you with that _disgusting_ demon?!" She hit the bed with a cry and reached out to stop herself from falling. Slowly she sank down to the floor, her back pressed against the bed where she and Zeldris had been moments before. How much did he see? How long had he been there? Did he see his mouth on her, see the tears that she nearly shed? Did he watch how Zeldris had used her, did he hear her groan his name? Gelda was filled with a sudden, violent shame, and her body shook with the knowledge that this would be the end of her.

The king stood staring at her, not speaking. She panted, trying to press her panic back inside. She did not want to show him any fear. Gelda closed her eyes, praying that Zeldris would somehow come back. But what could he do? Fight the king? Whisk her away to… what?

It was better that this happened now. Gelda was more afraid of her life after Zeldris was gone than she was of this moment.

When her father did not speak or move, she dared to look at him. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked him.

"No," he answered, his voice dangerous. "You are the future of this clan. Your son will be king."

Gelda nodded, pressing her head back against the bed. That was her purpose. It had always been her purpose.

"You are going to watch as I kill that demon," he continued, and Gelda crumpled in fear. Somehow she had hoped that Zeldris would never feel the outcomes of their actions.

"Please…" The word had escaped her before she even realized it, and Izraf practically snarled his disgust at her. "You would _dare_ beg for his life? After what he has done to you? And _you_ ," he went on, " _you_ have betrayed your entire clan, our entire way of life. If you were not my daughter, I would make your death last a hundred years." He stood before her and commanded, "Get up."

Gelda slowly stood, clutching her robe around her body and trying to stand on her trembling legs. Her eyes remained down as always as he leaned in to speak. "His death will only be the first. I am tired of taking orders from these demons. I have decided to take the demon king's throne, and Britannia, for my own." Gelda's eyes widened in shock and he went on, "You will get information from him that I can use. I want to know how to get into the demon king's stronghold." Her eyes flicked up at him. "If you do this, then I'll make his death quick."

"But… But I…" Her mind spun with alarm. How could she possibly accomplish this? How could she do this to Zeldris? _How could she not?_

For one terrible moment, Gelda looked down at her clenched hands. She thought of her other secret, the one still hidden from the king, and her power flashed in her mind tantalizingly. She could do it, she could use it against him. He would not even know what had happened, and she could make a run for it. She pictured the flash of the fire, her father's body on the floor, and a life free from him and this castle.

"Gelda," he warned. She looked up with a gasp, the moment to strike gone. "You have already betrayed me. You have betrayed our clan. There won't be another betrayal from you." Izraf stepped back slowly from her and was gone in an instant, leaving Gelda shaking, once again alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Part Four is dedicated to all of you who have read this story. Thank you.

* * *

 **Part Four**

Zeldris entered the room he had been given for his stay with the Vampire Clan, hurriedly shrugging out of his shirt. He dug through his things for a fresh change of clothing, looking out the window at the sun now too high in the sky. His absence will be surely missed by Izraf, and Zeldris knew he could not let that happen.

He wasn't even completely sure _how_ he ended up sleeping in Gelda's bed all night. He had returned from his journey out to the demon army's stronghold just as the sun was setting. The check-in was brief and uneventful, although Meliodas had not been there. Zeldris was annoyed he had gone all that way and not been able to deliver his update personally, but secretly he was glad that his brother was absent. Zeldris knew that he would be searching him for signs that he had gone against his wishes regarding Gelda, and he did not want to think about what would have happened if he had let something slip.

Normally he would have enjoyed the feeling of being back around his own kind, back around other warriors. But instead he found himself practically itching to return to the old castle. Back to _her_.

He told himself it was because the sooner he was back, the sooner he would finish. That he wanted to make sure he used up every drop of that princess before it was time for him to return to his rightful place in the king's command. It was certainly not because of the cloud of uneasiness he felt leaving Gelda there to possibly face the king's wrath alone if their secret was discovered. Or the uncertainty of whether or not she had revealed her forbidden power to one of the other Vampires.

Besides, even if he was there, what could he possibly do? He tried to envision fighting the Vampire Clan as they descended on Gelda for their transgression, taking her and bringing her back to the demon realm. Not only was the idea ridiculous, but as soon as Meliodas found out, the absolute best scenario would be getting thrown out by the Demon Clan. That is if they were even allowed to live.

No, it was best to focus on the job at hand. His revenge against Izraf was complete with the trapping of his daughter. Their continued meetings were simply… a way to pass the time until he could leave that cursed place.

Yet he found himself hurrying back, and when he arrived he went straight to the alcove. Gelda was there waiting for him, and he grabbed her and took her to her room, where he undressed them both quickly. Her hands and mouth were just as urgent, and he took her first against the wall of her bedroom. He needed to be inside her, to remind both of them that she was his, and Zeldris relished the marks he made on her body as his flesh seared inside of hers.

Gelda seemed nearly frenzied, and when they finally fell on the bed together, it was she who pushed him to continue. She moved over him possessively, not stopping until her beautiful mouth had wrapped around him, bringing him back into the swells of pleasure.

Their fevered passion went on for hours, until finally their overwhelming need was sated. Zeldris had found himself overtaken by a profound exhaustion that he had not felt in some time. He laid on his stomach, Gelda beneath him, and he pressed his face against her chest with a deep satisfaction. He knew he had to get up and leave, but her arms around him felt too good, her hands stroking his back, her lips against his forehead. His hands moved sluggishly along the soft curves of her body as sleep pressed heavily on his mind.

In the stillness a question began to nag at him. "Gelda," he murmured, "did you practice your attack while I was away?"

"No," she sighed after a pause. "I just stayed here."

Zeldris nodded against her. "I don't want you doing it when I'm not here. It's too risky for you." He stifled a yawn. "At least if I'm here I can protect you."

The words had slipped out before he even realized it. His mind thrummed in confusion as he struggled to make sense of them through the demanding pull of sleep. Why would he say such a thing? He couldn't protect her. He _wouldn't_ protect her.

Gelda's hands paused on him. He felt her nod, and he immediately knew something was off. He pushed himself up on an elbow and looked at her critically. "What is it?" he demanded, shrugging off the lethargy. "What happened?"

She blinked rapidly and he felt her chest shudder. "Nothing," she breathed.

He frowned. "Tell me, now."

For a long moment, a tense silence grew thick between them. Zeldris narrowed his eyes, studying the guarded look on her face. But then her face softened, her hand coming to rest tentatively on his cheek, and she gently guided his mouth to hers. She kissed him slowly, and eventually Zeldris relaxed against her.

He had never intended to ever stay with her, but the next thing he knew she was stirring next to him. The small bit of light from behind the heavy curtains told him it was well after sunrise. He bolted up from sleep and looked over at Gelda, sighing and shifting in the bed. Annoyed at himself for letting her keep him there, he leaned over her with a scowl. But then she tilted towards him and brushed her lips over the corner of his mouth, and all thought of leaving faded away for some time.

Zeldris' mind wandered over the previous evening and the morning as he dressed. As he clasped his weapon around his waist, he paused for a moment. Would it be possible for him to take Gelda with him? After all, what could the king _really_ do to him? Their clan was weak, and despite their power could never take on all of the demon army. And his own clan would not suffer him to be turned over to them for nothing more than taking a Vampire he had claimed.

The only obstacle would be Meliodas. He had given him a direct order. It didn't matter why or how, he would only care that it had not been obeyed. Zeldris grimaced, wondering how he could possibly get around that.

He was nearly ready when he felt a sudden presence in the room, and his sword was drawn before he even turned. He drew up short as the figure materialized. It was his older brother, Estarossa.

"Zeldris," he said with his usual stoic expression. "There you are."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zeldris answered, resheathing his sword.

"Looking for Meliodas. Have you seen him?"

Zeldris furrowed his brow, completely taken aback. "What do you mean, you're looking for him? Where is he?"

For delivering such news, Estarossa seemed bored. "He hasn't been seen for over a week. Is he here?"

Zeldris shook his head. He paced a bit, wondering what could have happened. He knew Meliodas was still alive; he would have certainly felt it if his own flesh and blood had been killed. There was no way he would have abandoned the Demon Clan. Where could he be?

"You are needed back with the army. You are to take Meliodas' place in the Ten Commandments until he is located."

Zeldris froze. This was an opportunity that he had been waiting for, an opportunity that Meliodas had been reluctant to give him. The idea of serving with the Ten Commandments incited his powers, and the excitement of being able to have such a position churned in his mind. But there was one thing that gave him pause. "What about the Vampires?"

"The Vampires?" Estarossa looked at him with a tinge of confusion before returning to its typical mild mask. "They are being exterminated." Estarossa laughed at the shock that registered over Zeldris' face. "Didn't you know?"

"Exterminated?" The vision of Gelda, her body bloodied and broken, hit him like a blow. Zeldris shook his head desperately, trying to clear it, trying to make some sense of this. "Why?"

Estarossa huffed. "Izraf is planning to betray us. His treason has been discovered, so he and the rest of these pathetic creatures will be destroyed." He shrugged, and then looked at him suspiciously. "Weren't you here to gather information? What have you been doing here exactly, brother?"

Zeldris' blood pounded in his head. He swallowed as he thought of the hours he had spent with Gelda, how as the days had stretched into weeks she had begun to consume his every thought. Even when he listened to the reports from the Vampires, even when he was _among his own kind_ , she had invaded him and turned his focus away from his task. He knew exactly why this information came as a shock.

"When?" he bit out, shrugging on his coat.

"Tomorrow," Estarossa said. "Either Galan or—"

"No," Zeldris said sharply. "I'll do it." He looked at his brother, putting up a hand to stop his next protest. "I know them, I know their weaknesses. I'll destroy them. I owe a bit of payback to Izraf anyway."

Estarossa considered him a moment before nodding. "Return to the camp when it is finished." WIthout anything further, he was gone.

Zeldris stood in the middle of his room, shaking. Suddenly he thought of the look Gelda gave him the night before. He knew something was wrong, he _knew_ it, but once again, she had made him betray his own instincts. _She did this_. That was the only possible reason, she was to blame, and he was too angry to care that it felt wrong. His hands tensed into fists as his jaw clenched. He was going to get his answers, and then he would make the Vampires pay.

.o0o.

Zeldris had not appeared all day, and Gelda was worried. She had stood in the throne room, where the king had talked freely about the treachery he planned without the demon there. It made her stomach churn to know that they would be doing this, and her mind raced as she wondered how she could possibly stop it. None of the scenarios she envisioned, however, could possibly work, and so she stood there, frozen with despair.

At nightfall she fled from the castle, running as fast as she could towards the alcove. Her mind was churning so badly that she did not see him until she reached her destination. Zeldris stood at the center, his arms folded, and he watched her coldly as she approached. Immediately she knew something was wrong, and her heart was gripped with a sudden terror.

"Where were you?" Gelda asked as she walked towards him. "Are you all right?" She searched his face for answers as his eyes narrowed.

"Gelda," he murmured. He walked slowly toward her, and she shivered in anticipation. He reached out and stroked her hair, slipping his arms around her, pulling her up against him. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. All of her muscles tensed, unused to such tender attention.

"Gelda," he said again, his voice and mouth gentle. "I know what you have done." She tried to break away from him, but his hands held her in place. "I know what your father has planned for the Demon Clan. _I know._ " Suddenly he clenched his fingers, pulling her hair sharply. Gelda cried out as her hands flew to his chest, steadying herself as he yanked her backwards.

"You are mine," he hissed. " _Mine_. Did you think you could keep this from me?" Gelda tried to shake her head, but he tightened his grip. His eyes bore into hers, and she saw fury there, and behind that, pain. "Tell me, Gelda, how long have you and the king been planning this treachery?"

"Zeldris," she moaned. "I didn't—I swear, I didn't—"

"Don't _lie_ to me!" he roared, giving her a shake. Gelda pushed against him, trying to wrench herself away, and his hands grabbed a hold of her hips, not letting her leave. "Don't you dare lie to me! Tell me how long you've known!"

"The day you left," she gasped. "He saw us, Zeldris! He saw us together and… and I…" She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut to escape his rage. Her face burned with shame.

"And you did nothing," he finished. The contempt in his voice was practically dripping. "You could have told me, Gelda. You could have done anything, but you chose to do nothing. You are mine, and you betrayed me. Now I've been tasked to destroy your entire race."

"No!" Gelda screamed wildly. She pushed him with all her might. He let her go and she stumbled backwards. "What would have had me do, Zeldris? How could I have stopped him?" Gelda could feel herself starting to shake, her own anger boiling in her veins, making her skin burn. "You will get to leave here one day, you will go and leave me behind, and I… I…" To her horror, she choked back a sob.

The coldness in the way he looked at her was a thousand times worse than any of the sneers or laughs he had thrown her way before. "You are such a _weak_ little thing," he snarled. Then he was moving, snatching her up again in his arms. "You will not make _me_ weak."

They were moving, so fast that Gelda did not realize they were in her bedroom until the door slammed shut and she was thrown against the wall. Then Zeldris was on top of her. His mouth seared against her neck as his hands roamed over her form, grabbing and squeezing her painfully. "You. Are. _Mine_ ," he roared, and his hands gripped the collar of her dress, ripping it in two to her waist.

Gelda cried out, putting her hands up to brace herself against him, but he caught her wrists and shoved them against the wall. "Tell me, Gelda, do you do this with all of your lovers?" he snarled, even as his eyes raked over her. She shook her head furiously, but he ignored her and continued, "When a guest comes to stay in your father's castle, do you always give yourself so easily?"

"No," she moaned. "You were—you were the only—"

"Was this your plan all along?" His face dipped towards her, and he leaned down and bit the side of her breast. "You ensnare me, keep my focus away?" Zeldris' voice shook with anger. "I bet you couldn't _wait_ until I left each night, then have a good laugh at how easy it was to make me into a fool."

" _No_ , Zeldris, please," she gasped. "Please, can't you just _see_ —"

"The only thing I see," he growled, "is just how very weak you are. I am a demon, Gelda. And you—you are nothing."

Gelda closed her eyes, her body going still. She realized then that he would never, ever forgive her. The ridiculous fantasy she had had of leaving, of somehow being with him, would never be more than her childish wish. She waited for him to end her right there, waited for the pain as he ripped her apart.

Instead, he picked her up, and Gelda gave a yelp in surprise when he dropped her onto the bed. A moment later he was tearing the rest of her clothes, ripping the fabric until there was nothing left on her naked form. She tried to roll over onto her back, hugging herself with a shiver, but Zeldris pushed her roughly onto her stomach with one hand. Then his body was on top of hers, the weight crushing her into the mattress.

His hand brushed her hair to the side. She would have thought he was being tender again if not for the loathing in his voice as he said, "You are mine, Gelda. You will always be mine. And since you seem so keen on begging me today, as my last gift to you, I will make you beg."

She moaned as his hands moved over her shoulders and down her back. She felt his mouth on her shoulder, and gasped as his teeth scraped against her skin. _The last gift_ , he had said, _this is the last time_ , the idea filling her with misery. Gelda buried her face into the mattress. Her heart felt as though it was cracking, breaking in her chest, even as his mouth and hands roamed her spine, dragging her back under the shroud of her desire. It was both sweet and painful, both agony and bliss.

His mouth pressed against the base of her spine, right above the curve of her hips, snapping her back into the present. Zeldris' hands moved to the backs of her thighs, pushing them roughly apart. She felt his hand plunge between her legs and her hands slipped as she tried to find something to grab onto.

"Don't move," he ordered, and Gelda tried to still herself. It was not easy as his fingers stroked her center, dusting over her lips before grazing against the aching bundle of nerves at the top. She jerked when two fingers slipped inside her, and his other hand pressed down on her back. "Are you ready to beg yet?" he sneered.

Gelda whimpered instead. The feel of his fingers stroking in and out of her was the most exquisite torture, but she was determined to remain steady. If this was to be the last time, she wanted to feel every moment, to let him brand every inch of her with his touch. If Zeldris was driven by his anger at her failure, his frustration at her weakness, then she would take this passion as her penance.

His fingers twisted inside her, and she arched her hips back, unable to stop herself. Zeldris growled and grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her up on her knees as his fingers continued their assault. "Is that better?" he snapped. Her hands flew to his wrist, but he did not loosen his grip, instead tilting her head to the side so he could suck on her neck.

Gelda began to shake as her orgasm approached, her body drawing up tightly in anticipation. She bit her lip around her moan, but before she could reach the height that she craved, he pulled his hands away. Gelda sagged backwards, her heart pounding in her ears.

But Zeldris was far from done. His hands burned as they moved harshly over her stomach, finally grasping her breasts. He kneaded them roughly, pulling and squeezing them together. Gelda gave a stuttered moan and heard him laugh in her ear. He pressed up against her, pushing his undeniable hardness along her backside. The fabric of his pants scraped her sensitive flesh, and she pressed back towards him, unsure of what to do, of what he wanted, prepared to give him _anything_ for him to both end this and for him to never stop.

Zeldris pressed back against her, grinding hard into her as he rubbed up and down between her cheeks. "Gelda, you'll do anything to get what you want, won't you?" His voice was silky, almost like a lover's whisper, but the disdain behind his words caused her to flush with an embarrassed heat. One hand released her breast and slid back down, dipping back into the slick fire between her legs. "Beg for me, Gelda," he whispered, and began to tease her. Night after night together had taught him exactly how to touch her, exactly how to give her pleasure, and she moaned as he used that against her now. She rushed headfirst towards her explosion, but again he released her moments before she could go crashing over the edge. Gelda fell forward on her hands, trembling and moaning as she throbbed with an ache that was both painful and sublime.

Through a shaking haze she felt him moving behind her, then the bed dipped as he climbed over her. She trembled when his hands took her by the hips. When she felt him press against her slit, and glide his length along her opening, her mind refocused clear, sharp. Gelda wanted to remember the feeling of Zeldris on top of her, wanted to be able to hold onto the feeling of him entering her forever. Her body tilted, and she gasped with his first thrust, releasing a shuddering breath in relief.

Then he began to move, steadily sliding in and out of her, and Gelda realized with a growing horror that at this angle, with her body pressed the way it was, she would not find her release. Zeldris gripped her shoulder with one hand, her hip with the other. The only sounds were his panting and the slap of their bodies as he slammed into her over and over and over again.

Gelda dipped her head down, hot tears threatening to spill, shocking her out of her anguish. Even in the beginning, even before he had shown her even a glimpse of tenderness, he had never used her like this or made her feel this way. He had never been _cruel_. Zeldris had been the only one to give her any sense of control, despite his teasing and his snide looks, and now he was ripping that away from her with each stroke. The ache that began to replace it started to become nearly unbearable.

She was about to give in, about to beg, when he pulled abruptly from her. Gelda slumped on the bed, a sob in her throat, and felt her body being tossed as Zeldris grabbed her and rolled her over. She cried out as he gripped one of her arms and dragged her up against him. "Gelda," he rasped painfully, giving her a shake.

"Please," she sobbed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she heard him give a harsh intake of breath. She was thoroughly humiliated, showing this weakness that he knew he hated. But she also had her own anger that flared up to consume her then: at her father for his betrayal; at Zeldris for failing to understand; and at herself, for making one wrong choice after another.

Gelda looked up at him then, resentment flashing in her eyes, and found that his held not the hatred and rejection she expected, but rather a mixture of passion and regret. "Please!" she screamed at him, wanting this agony to be finally over, and all at once he was on top of her, pulling her into his arms and coiling her legs around him. He moved then, sliding inside her, his mouth sealing over hers in a frenzied kiss. Her breasts flattened against his chest, his hands wrapped around her back, and he moaned as he kissed her, their bodies now completely entwined.

She shuddered in relief, her hands clutching at him desperately, trying to match his kiss with hers, trying to move her body in time with his. Their final joining was far too brief, but intense, and when he moaned her name as he came, she held him tightly and followed with her own release, knowing that she would never, ever forget this moment. She would never feel this way again.

When it was over, they lay still, still encircling each other. Gelda cried silently, letting the tears slip down her cheeks. Occasionally Zeldris would clench his fingers against her, and she would tense, waiting for him to move away, until he would relax against her once more. Neither one spoke.

Finally, evening began to approach, and she felt him move. He lifted his head from where it rested next to hers and kissed her. "Goodbye, Gelda," he said, the finality in his tone evident, and she could only nod, not trusting her own voice.

She remained there for some time, welcoming the emptiness of the room, letting it fill her. Anything was better than the twisting ache his leaving had caused. When she finally felt nothing, she rose from the bed and dressed, making her way out to the alcove. Gelda took her place on the bench where she had always waited for him, knowing that this time, he would not come.

She wondered what death would feel like, how the demons would choose to destroy them. Sorrow threatened her mind, and she pushed it away, trying to sink back into the emptiness. Death would be welcome, she decided. At least it would be over.

A wave of power washed over the castle, and Gelda closed her eyes. But instead of pain or fire, she felt a pulling, tugging her body and mind in a million different directions. Suddenly she realized that Zeldris would not kill her, but would seal her, and the tears started again.


End file.
